Multiversal Crisis: The Teen Titans Adventure
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: Postseries Teen Titans Trilogy. Chris Redfire Marksman gets a mission from MPD to save his homeUniverse, and his parents, from Trigon's second assault on the Earth. Power Rangers SPD/Teen Titans crossover. R&R. NO FLAMES. You don't like it, don't read.
1. Prologue: The Prophecy of Chris Marksman

**Prologue:**

The alarms sounded off for the first time at the newly established S.P.D base, known as M.P.D, or Multiverse Patrol Delta. The four M.P.D Rangers that made up the team were Travis Marksman the Fourth, about 99.99 human except for the Eternal Youth gene of his Gaionic ancestors, Kimberly Ann Possible Marksman II, three-quarters human and one-quarter Saiyan, Christopher "Redfire" Marksman, one-quarter human, one-quarter Saiyan, and half-Tamaranian, and Peter James Marksman, three-quarters human and one-quarter Saiyan like his sister, Kim. Together, they make up the Omega Saiyan Rangers, for Travis the Fourth was taught by his brothers and sister how to become a Human Super Saiyan, or Ultra Sapien as Travis calls himself. All four of them heard Commander Doggie Cruger call them over the loud-speaker.

"Omega Saiyan Rangers, please report to the Command Center, on the double." Came Commander Cruger's voice through the loudspeaker.

Christopher looked around the Cadet Lounge Room at his brothers and sister and said, "Well, my brothers and sister, looks like we got our first Multiverse mission."

"You got that right, bro. Let's go, team." Came Peter's reply.Then all dropped what they were doing at the moment and ran to the Command Center. When they arrived, Commander Doggie Cruger, who had retired from S.P.D and opted to run M.P.D, turned to his team.

Commander Cruger said, "The good news is, you got your first Multiverse mission assignment."

Christopher, Peter, Travis, and Kim said in perfect unison, "Alright!"

Commander Cruger then said, "The bad news is, it's only for Christopher."

Christopher, Peter, Travis, and Kim said in perfect unison again, this time surprised, "WHAT!?"

Christopher was skeptical. He turned to Commander Cruger, after recovering from his own surprise, and said, "Commander, how is this mission only for me? Why not for my brothers and sister also?"

Commander Cruger said to Chris, "Because there is an ancient prophecy that is from your home-Universe that I want you to read, Chris." Commander Cruger signals for Chris to come up to the computer screen to look at what looked like to be a scroll of ancient Hebrew text, and Chris was the leading authority in MPD on ancient Hebrew text and manuscripts. Commander Cruger pointed to the screen.

Commander Cruger then turned back to Chris, while still pointing at the screen, and said, "You're the leading authority on the team on ancient Hebrew, Chris. Read what the text says, out-loud."

Christopher had to make sure that the symbols were ancient Hebrew. When he confirmed to himself that it was ancient Hebrew, Christopher read the prophecy out-loud, as Commander Cruger had asked.Christopher read the prophecy out loud hesitatingly.

Christopher read the propjecy out-loud hesitatingly. This is what he read on the computer screen: "In another world, a hero shall rise from the ashes of Chaos. And when all seems lost and Trigon seems to have won, the world of Earth shall turn to Christopher Marksman, the Omega Saiyan Ranger, and protector of the Multiverse."

When Christopher had finished reading the prophecy, he just stood there in shock, and so did his brothers and sister. Christopher then turned to Commander Cruger.

Christopher said to his commanding officer with skepticism, "How is this possible? How am I the subject of some ancient prophecy about the Apocalypse in my home-Universe?"

Commander Cruger said to Chris despite his skepticism, "Ever wonder why, Chris, you haven't known what happened to your parents when you found out from me about how you came to be here?

Christopher, still skeptical, asked, "Yeah? So what's your point, Commander?"

Commander Cruger got more serious in his next statement, "The point is that the Apocalypse of your home-Universe was the reason why your parents were killed and that you were sent here, to this Universe. I also have a letter addressed to you from your biological mother, Starfire, which was for you to read when you were old enough to understand. She was only strong enough to write the letter and teleport you to this Universe with it. Here's the letter. Read it."

Christopher took the letter nervously and read it out-loud, but to himself:

"Dear Christopher,

As Commander Doggie Cruger of Multiverse Patrol Delta has already told you, my name is Starfire, and I am your biological mother. I know how awfully shocking it is for you to hear why you were abandoned to a Universe not of your own. And I have to tell you the events leading up to the writing of this letter to you, and the reason for it:

Your father was a fellow Teen Titan, like I was. But he was half-human, half-Saiyan. He had done the initiation test in order to become a Teen Titan, with, as the humans would say, flying colors. Your father's real name was Travis Jeremy Marksman the Third, known only to me, but his superhero identity was Gohan, which was the only name my friends Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Jinx knew him by, because he didn't want any of them to know his real name, except me. Then my first boyfriend, Robin, got killed by his mortal enemy, Slade, who killed my boyfriend Robin with the powers of Trigon, the demon from Hell, and Raven's father. Robin was also the father of Sebastian, your half-blooded brother, whom I had through Robin, and whom your father had adopted at Robin's request when Robin made your father promise him that your father would take care of me and mine and Robin's unborn child when he, Robin, was gone. I nearly killed my self over Robin's death, but, luckily, I didn't, thanks to your father. After he saved my life, we grew very attached, because I found out from your father that he went through the same thing I did, but he said it always devastated him more than the girls he had been married to before me, even though it was the first time for each of them, just like how it was the first time for me, according to what he had told me of his previous two wives, Mia, the Water Adept, and Kimberly Ann Possible.

Before you were born, your father, Travis the Third, died of a new Earth virus that attacks the heart. Your father died from the virus, but not before I became pregnant with you. But about two years and five months after you were born, Trigon, Raven's father, destroyed Planet Earth but not before I sent you to the Power Rangers S.P.D Universe so that you would have a better chance at life there than you would here. But when I teleported you to the Power Rangers S.P.D Universe, I sent with you not only this letter, but a chemical formula that Cyborg had created. He said it was the cure to the heart virus that your father died of, after four months of research. This was when I was still pregnant with you. But during the fight with Trigon, the vial containing the cure was destroyed. But then Cyborg and I escaped and he gave me the papers containing the chemical equations for the cure, which I have included with this letter, but addressed in a different envelope to Commander Doggie Cruger. When they have the cure synthesized, I told them to send you back to this Universe with the cure, but to three years before your father and I were married, to the year 2004. The reason I want you in that time period is because it would give you enough time to train your Saiyan, Tamaranian, and Psynergy powers so that way you would be able to defeat Trigon and save the world from a second destruction. I know you will be able to defeat him, Christopher, because there is ancient Hebrew prophecy that states that you are to be the hero of Planet Earth. And when you arrive in the year 2004 of our Universe, tell my warning of the future to your father and the rest of the Teen Titans, and teel your father the warning of how he is going to die, then give your father the heart virus cure, but don't tell him who you really are, otherwise, you will never be born. You have the potential to defeat Trigon, because your father's spirit told me telepathically that you have his gene for going into Super Saiyan Rage if you are to be pushed too far or lose all control of your Saiyan powers. But he told me that he sensed that you could go farther than that, that you could go to an unheard-of Super Saiyan Rage Level 3. Please, my son, please help us. You are our only hope.

Desperately signed, your mother,

Starfire

PS: Please, my son, please try to understand why I abandoned you to the Power Rangers S.P.D Universe. It was for your own good. So that you could have a better chance at life there than you would here."

Christopher, with, finally, belief in his eyes, looked at and asked Commander Cruger, "So… I'm a long-foreseen hero?"

Commander Cruger, happy that Chris finally believed that he was destined to become a Universal Hero, replied, "Yes, you are. Which is why I've trained you especially to be an M.P.D Power Ranger so you could go to the time period in your home-Universe that your mother specified you to be in, so that way you can train long and hard so you could defeat the demon Trigon. It's your mission only, whether you choose to accept it or not. So what do you say, Chris?"

Christopher turned to his brothers and sister to ask what they thought.

Christopher asked each of his brothers and sister, "Well, guys, what should I do?"

Christopher's siblings glanced at each other. Then they all looked back at their brother.

Kim said, "I say you should go."

Peter said, "Yeah, definitely."

And finally, Travis said, "For once, we agree."

Commander Cruger said, "Then it's decided. Christopher Marksman, do you accept this mission?"

Christopher thought about it for a second, and then he looked at Commander Cruger in the eyes and nodded, while doing the MPD Salute, which was the same salute as in SPD.

Christopher said, "Commander Cruger, sir, I accept this mission with my whole heart."

Cruger replied, "Then head to the wormhole machine, Cadet, and you will be transported to your home-Universe as soon as possible. Good luck, Cadet, and Godspeed."


	2. Chapter 1: Chris arrives home

Christopher "Redfire" Marksman sat in the chair at the center of the wormhole machine, which was built exactly like the one used in the old Jet Li movie, "The One". He still had two minutes to go before the wormhole opened. While he was inside the wormhole chamber, his sister, Kim, and his brothers, Travis and Peter, talked to him through his headset. He also had the Wormhole Control Watch on his left wrist, since he was a right-handed person. Then he heard his sister's voice.

Kim said through the communicator, "Chris, can you hear me?"

Chris replied, "Yeah, sis, I hear you. What's up?"

Kim hesitatingly said, "I… I just want to say that we, our brothers and I, just want to say that we'll be with you every step of the way."

Travis added, "Yeah, bro, we'll lend you our encouragement if you are discouraged and our powers if you aren't strong enough to defeat Trigon. Like Kim said, we'll be with you every step of the way."

Then Peter added to that, "Yeah, man. We got your back 100."

Christopher closed his eyes and smiled at that thought.

Christopher said happily, "Thanks, guys. That means a lot to me."

Then a female computerized voice said, "Wormhole opens in one minute."

Chris hurriedly said, "Gotta go guys."

Travis, Kim, and Peter said in perfect unison, "Good bye, bro. And good luck."

The Commander Cruger said, "Good luck and Godspeed, Chris."

"Thanks guys." Chris replied.

Then the female computerized voice said, "Wormhole opens in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Wormhole opened."

And all of a sudden, the wormhole opened, and it started to rip Christopher apart down to the atomic level, and then it sucked Christopher through it and sent him through the quantum warp tunnel headed for the Teen Titans Universe. After about five minutes of going through the tunnel, Christopher was reassembling as he neared the end of the wormhole. In another minute, he was back to being 100 intact and then the wormhole disappeared. He looked around, despite the pain, to see where he had arrived.

He had arrived at Jump City, at Titans Tower, the one that his mother was in and father would be in. He had finally arrived home…


	3. Chapter 2: Chris's first fight

**Chapter 2: ****Chris'****s first f****ight**

As soon as Chris was able to stand again, he automatically sensed with his Ki energy that the Teen Titans had already detected him on their scanners. As soon as he sensed that they were coming, he charged up his Ki energy and flew off across the waters of the bay and headed for the Jump City mainland, where he would be for now until the time he would decide that he wanted to be discovered by the Teen Titans. But he was in for a surprise. Someone had already sensed Chris's arrival to his home-Universe. Someone evil, an enemy of his mother and father as well as an enemy of the rest of the Teen Titans. And Chris could sense who that evil person was: Slade. But he couldn't sense where Slade was, though he would be able to find him if he were to sense the Teen Titans going after Slade themselves. As soon as he landed in the middle of what he identified as South Jump City Avenue, he was attacked from behind with a bow stick to the head. He slammed into and through a building with full force. But that didn't stop him. It would take a lot more than a bow stick and going through a building in order to take him down. He already sensed who the assailant was: Slade himself.

_What a coward, attacking while a man's back is turned_. Chris thought to himself. He sensed Slade trying to read his mind, but his will was stronger than Slade's. And so Chris put up his telepathic barriers up, and then he didn't sense Slade in his head anymore. Then he turned to face Slade. The two people of different alliances stared at each other after Chris jumped through the hole his body made and turned to Slade. Chris was 17 years old and already could transform into a Level 1 Super Saiyan, and that is what he decided to do. But first he activated his Omega Morpher.

"Omega Morpher, Morph Mode!" Chris yelled, twisting the handle he had pulled up from his Omega Morpher. And automatically, after twisting the handle a couple of times, he transformed into his Omega Green Saiyan Ranger form, but his helmet covered only his face and the back of his neck, leaving his hair exposed. After he had transformed into his Omega Green Saiyan Ranger form, he transformed into a Level 1 Super Saiyan, his hair going spiky and a transparent golden flame surrounding him. And in one of his hands his secondary weapon, the Omega Saber, formed.

"So, you must be Slade. I've been waiting a long time to meet you face-to-face." Chris said to his mother's enemy, while staring at him through the eye pieces of his Ranger helmet.

"I sensed a great potential within you." Slade said to Chris. "You have the potential to become something far greater than you can imagine, and I can help you do that… if you become my apprentice."

"I will never join the likes of you!" Chris yelled. "You're just looking for someone to help you conquer the world and do your bidding every time. And I am not about to become your apprentice. You'll just have to kill me, because I'll never become your apprentice." Chris readied himself to be beaten badly. But he was a Super Saiyan, plus he was a Grand Master in four different martial arts: Muay Thai, Karate, Kung Fu, and Jujitsu, trained by the best of all the Power Rangers in history, the Red Ranger, Jason, the leader of the original Power Rangers. But Jason had to travel from the past in order to train his brothers and sister, not just him, as well. Chris then shook all thoughts out of his head and focused on Slade right in front of him. Slade started to run towards Chris. Slade was fast. But Chris was faster. He did a Shadow Move, just when Slade swung his bow stick. Slade looked around to see where Chris had gone. Then Chris appeared out of nowhere behind Slade, tapping him on the shoulder. Slade turned around in surprise, but before he could react. Chris punched him, sending Slade through a building all the way across the street, and all the way through the building behind the first one.

Then Chris caught a movement from the upper left corner of his left eye. And when he looked to that particular location above him, he saw Slade on top of a building to his left. Slade jumped down to bring his bow stick down on Chris. Chris raised his Omega Saber to defend himself. Slade came down on Chris so hard that the force of the impact of the two weapons caused the ground to shake and sink beneath Chris, making a huge crater in the middle of the street. Christopher "Redfire" Marksman, the destined Chosen One of the Teen Titans Universe, readied himself for another round with Slade…

---

"Titans, trouble!" Robin called to his fellow Titans, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Jinx, who had just transferred from Titans East. They all assembled in the Command Center of Titans Tower, all of them surrounding their leader.

"What is it, Robin? What's the problem" Jinx asked her new commander.

"Unfortunately, Jinx, Slade's back." Robin replied. "But he's not alone. Someone is fighting Slade. I think it's the unknown person we had detected appearing out of nowhere in front of the tower."

"It _is_ the unknown person fighting Slade." Raven said emotionlessly and matter-of-factly.

"You can sense his mind, Raven?" Robin asked, turning to the former half-human, half-demon. Now Raven was a full human, but she still has her previous powers.

"Yes, I can." Raven replied. "He is too focused on defeating Slade that he doesn't notice me in his mind. And he's a telepath, too. Also, he has three powers at his disposal: something he calls Ki energy, Starfire's powers, except they're red as fire and so he calls them Firebolts, and a power I don't recognize as any that is on this planet or any other one in the Universe, for that matter."

"What is his third power called?" asked Starfire.

"Psynergy… He calls his third power Psynergy. It's like my magic, except Psynergy can control the elements of nature: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water." Raven answered. "But he only has the power to control the Earth Element."

"Well, we better go check this out, because Mr. John Doe might need our help…" remarked Beast Boy. "That is, if he is a good guy."

"He is. I looked into his mind and saw where he came from. He's not from this Universe." Raven said.

"He isn't? What world is he from then?" Cyborg asked.

"He came from a universe known as the Power Rangers SPD Universe. SPD meaning Space Patrol Delta. But from what I had sensed, he came from their new Earth base known as MPD."

It was Robin's turn to ask again, "What does MPD mean?"

"Multiverse Patrol Delta." Raven replied.

"By the way, Raven, did you happen to find out his name?" Robin asked again.

"He's blocking that part of his mind. I could only sense that he is called Redfire." Raven replied.

"Well, let's go help this Redfire person. Titans, move out!" Robin commanded to his friends. They all gathered close to Raven, with Robin turning to her.

"Teleport us to where the fight is, Raven." Robin told his friend. "We need to get there as soon as possible."

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" Raven chanted. All at once, a circle of Raven's dark energy formed underneath all of the Teen Titans. Then all of the Teen Titans sank through the energy, about to be teleported to where Chris was fighting Slade…

---

Despite Chris being in Super Saiyan Level 1 mode along with being in his Omega Green Saiyan Ranger form, he was getting his ass kicked. So he decided to try something new, something he hadn't tried yet: cast a Psynergy Spell.

"GRAND GAIA!" Chris yelled, raising his right hand into the air, open-palmed, while holding his Omega Saber in his left hand. And in doing so, he was surrounded by a yellow aura of light. And then the ground started to shake underneath him, but the epicenter was right underneath Slade. And as soon as Slade took a step towards Chris, the ground below him exploded with the force of a major volcanic eruption, the explosion and force all coupled with magma. Slade didn't disintegrate, but he was badly hurt. Although, to Chris's amazement, Slade got up and healed himself. Then Slade ran as fast as he could, grabbed his bow stick like a sword, and ran Chris through with it. Chris looked down in surprise, surprised that he hadn't seen that move coming. After Slade pulled his bow stick out of Chris, Chris collapsed, blood running out of his wound. He looked at Slade with an angry look on his face.

"D-… Damn you… to hell, Slade." Chris said weakly. Then he passed out from blood loss.

"No. Damn _you_ to hell ." Slade said emotionlessly. Then he raised his bow stick to chop Chris's head off, when he caught something out of the corner of his left eye rising out of the ground. And when he looked towards that direction, he saw the Teen Titans appearing out of the ground. He ran in the opposite direction, to get away. Robin started to run after his archnemesis, but he heard Raven call him.

"Robin, Redfire's hurt." Raven called to her friend. "I think this wound is fatal. We better take him back to the infirmary and try to save him"

Robin nodded, agreeing more out of reluctance than true agreement. Raven used her telekinesis to make Chris's body float in midair, leveled out at her belly. Then she chanted the words again.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" After she said that chant, the circle of dark energy formed underneath all of them again. Then they all sank through the swirling circle of dark energy to return to Titans Tower. They all hoped they could try to heal Chris before he died from losing too much blood.


	4. Chapter 3: The Dream and the Warning

**Chapter 3: The Dream and the Warning**

Cyborg had worked on Chris for six hours, but after about another hour, he walked out of the operating room and told his friends that Redfire would be okay, but that his blood was an odd color.

"What do you mean, 'an odd color'? What color is it, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, Robin, but... Redfire's blood is purple." Cyborg replied.

Now it was Raven's turn to ask. "But how can his blood be purple? That's impossible. Unless he's not entirely human."

"I did take a sample of his purple blood, but when I analyzed his DNA, he has three different types of DNA in his system." Cyborg said. "So yeah, he's not entirely human."

"What exactly is he then, Cyborg?" Starfire asked this time.

"He's one-quarter human, one-quarter of an alien race that's not of this Universe, and one-half of Starfire's race."

"What's the alien race from another Universe, Cy?" Now it was Beast Boy's turn to ask.

"Well, I checked into the Multiversal Database of alien races, and the one-quarter of unknown alien DNA is one-quarter Saiyan."

"Saiyan?" Robin asked, confused.

"They're an alien race that has superpower capabilities. They are natural martial artists like our old friend from the Gaionic Force, Andron Gaia. But unlike Andron, who uses the spirit of the Earth to draw his power, the Saiyans use Ki energy, or what we would call Life Force energy..." And while Cyborg was explaining the part of Redfire's capabilities in his Saiyan DNA, a certain someone in recovery in their infirmary room was having a dream. A dream... about the future.

---

While Chris was in recovery from his wounds, he started to dream. It was not just a normal dream, mind you. It was actually a dream about the near future, a dream about a time one month from now. The visions in his mind were fuzzy at first, but then the visions started to become clear. Chris started to see someone, whom he identified as his father, running towards Robin. He saw Robin lying on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood, dying. Chris then saw his father kneel beside Robin, while he saw his mother crying for her fallen boyfriend. Then he saw himself running towards his father, and that's when Chris, the dreaming one, saw a light coming from the sky and he saw himself jump in front of his father, and the light turned out to be _his_ Kamehameha Wave, except when the dreaming Chris looked up, he saw it was being performed by Slade. And then he saw himself get hit, falling down to the ground after getting hit with the energy beam, his whole left arm completely blown off. Then the vision switched to one where Chris saw himself getting a cybernetic arm like Cyborg's, except he heard Cyborg tell him it gave him the ability to perform a new Ki energy attack, like General Tao's Super Dodonpa Wave. And then he heard himself call his new Ki attack the Super Kamehameha Wave. Then the dream cut off.

---

Chris woke up, but in a lot of pain. He gripped stomach in pain, but that only made it worse. Chris was determined to make the pain go away. He focused his Ki energy to heal himself. In a matter of seconds, he was completely healed. He unhooked the I.V. Needles from him and took off the vital sign sensors from his body. He found his clothes nearby so he stripped off the hospital clothing and put his MPD uniform back on and walked out of the infirmary room. He then sensed familiar Ki signatures. He sensed the Ki signature of his mother, Starfire, and the Ki signatures of Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Jinx, and, surprisingly, his father, Travis Marksman the Third. Chris followed the trail of those Ki signatures to the part of Teen Titans Tower that he sensed the signatures to be in: the living room. So as soon as he walked through the door, everyone looked up in surprise. Chris was already enjoying their gaping faces. After awhile, he started to get annoyed.

"Quit that, you guys. It's rude to stare." Chris said.

_Okay, that didn't work_, Chris thought. _They are still staring_.

Then Chris got an idea. He asked, "Do I have to Ki Blast y'all to get you out of it?"

_That worked_, Chris thought again, for at that moment, Starfire shook her head, clearing it of surprise, and stammered, "Rather n-not."

Then Robin was free from his surprise. But after his head was free from it, he asked, "How did you recover so fast, Redfire?"

"I have the unique ability to use my Ki energy to heal myself in a matter of seconds," Chris explained. "It's just like one of the heroes of the X-Men Universe, Wolverine, except the difference between me and Wolverine is that he is a mutant. But..." Chris emphasized, "I am what I like to call a three-part being, meaning I am one-fourth Saiyan, one-fourth human, and half-Tamaranian. And so I am made up of three different races of sentient beings"

"If you are half-Tamaranian, then may I ask who is your mother and father?" asked Starfire.

"And what is your name?" Raven asked.

"If I told you that, Starfire, I would be erased from existence and never be born. But I shall tell you in three years and nine months' time who my mother and father are." Chris explained. "What is the date today?"

"Today is October 23rd, 2004, at 10:04 am." Cyborg answered.

"Well on July 23rd, 2008, at 10:04 am, I'll be born. Like I said, I will tell you who I really am on that exact date and time, in three years and nine months' time." Chris explained. "And as to my name, just call me Redfire. But I need to talk to Travis Marksman the Third in private."

Everyone, except for Travis himself, looked at each other in shock, not knowing how he knew the name of their newest, seventh Teen Titan. But they were even more shocked when Travis willingly went with Redfire to the hallway outside the living room. As soon as Travis and Redfire walked into the hallway, Redfire turned to his father to look him in the eyes, with a lot of seriousness in his own eyes.

"Travis, before we cut right to the chase, I want to ask you something." Redfire said with the same amount of seriousness in his voice as in his eyes.

"Shoot, Redfire." Travis said with the same amount of seriousness as Redfire.

"Can you turn into a Super Saiyan at will?" Redfire asked.

"Well, when I battled Dr. Drakken after he changed my DNA and killed my second wife, Kim Possible," Travis explained, "I wasn't able to at first. It just sort of happened. But now, yeah, I'm able to transform at will."

"Can you show me?" Redfire asked again.

"Well, I don't normally show off my power just for show... but sure, I'll show you." Travis replied.

Without even moving, Travis transformed into a Level 1 Super Saiyan, his hair going blond and spiky, and the color of his snake-eyes turning green. Redfire was pleased with this display of power from his future father.

"Good. Now we'll both be Super Saiyans." Redfire remarked. "But I only transform into a Super Saiyan when I am in my Omega Green Saiyan Ranger form. Omega Morpher, Morph Mode!" Then Redfire transformed into a Power Ranger right before his father's very eyes. Then Redfire transformed into a Level 1 Super Saiyan like his father, his bodily transformation, his eye color and hair doing the same as his father's except his eyes were covered by the visor of his helmet. His Omega Saber formed in his right hand. Redfire then looked at his father again.

"Now that we're both Super Saiyans, let's see if your as good as my mom says you are." Redfire then flew towards his father using the Buku-jutsu and did a pretend chop slash, hoping that his father would block his attack. But to Redfire's surprise, when he stopped just a mere seven inches from his father's face, Travis didn't block the attack. Travis could sense that Redfire was confused.

"Why didn't you attempt to block my attack?" Redfire asked, confused.

"I sensed your thought patterns." Travis said matter-of-factly. "You won't attack me because you know that was only to test me."

"You know me too well." Redfire remarked to his father. "This time, it will be for real. I hope you're ready... Gohan."

"Bring it on, Redfire." Travis replied.

Redfire slashed as fast as his friend Trunks of the DBZ Universe did, but just like Goku, Travis blocked the sword strikes with just a golden flaming finger. No matter how fast Redfire was going or how many sword strikes he did when he went as fast as his old friend Trunks, his father still blocked the sword strikes with the same transparent golden flaming finger. After one last sword strike, with the transparent golden flame around him getting bigger, Redfire slashed at his father, but still Travis blocked the sword with a golden flaming finger. As soon as Redfire landed that final blow, the golden flame around each of them exploded like it did for Goku and Trunks, then they went back to normal. Redfire was floating in midair at the moment of that final strike when his father blocked it. What they didn't realize is that they were being watched by the Titans, but Redfire was using his Gaionic telekinesis to prevent anyone from hearing them through the security cameras. But what the Titans didn't realize is that someone had hacked into their security system, and was watching Redfire and was planning to take him on as an apprentice forcefully. That person was Slade.

---

"Why is Redfire fighting Gohan, Raven?" Robin asked his friend.

"Because he's testing Gohan out to see if he could trust him." Raven replied. "I think Redfire's going to tell Gyhan something important."

It was Cyborg's turn to ask. "Can you sense what he's about to say?"

"I tried, but he started to block my telepathy as soon as I entered his mind." Raven said. "He seems to be a strong telepath, more stronger than me. That's probably why I can't sense anything about him."

"Hmm..." Robin started to think. "If he's blocking your telepathy, then why won't he tell us who he is? Could Redfire be working for Slade?"

"No, he's not." Raven replied. "I told you that when I read his mind as he was fighting Slade. I think he's after Slade because of something Slade might do. Though I did catch a hint about something to come in the future. And I think Slade is the cause of that something. And I think the reason Redfire was trying to defeat Slade is because Redfire is trying to prevent that something from happening."

"Well, whatever it is," Robin remarked. "If Redfire is trying to see if he can trust Gohan, then I'm sure that Gohan will tell us when Redfire tells him."

---

Slade was watching Redfire through the security cameras of Titans Tower, since he had hacked into the security system of the tower. He was watching Redfire with a malicious glow in his eye.

"Well, Redfire, if you won't become my apprentice, then I will have to force you." Slade said as he watched Redfire fight his own father.

Slade continued to watch Redfire with a malicious interest. He then went to his lab to create another kill pill like the one he used on his last apprentice, Tonks. He started to get to work right away, for he knew that Redfire knew what he, Slade, was capable of, and that Redfire knew what he, Slade, was to do in the year 2009. And so Slade created the kill pill and contacted an evil ally to lure Redfire into a trap: Mother Mae-Eye.

---

Redfire was still floating in midair due to the Buku-jutsu, or the Flight Technique, still looking at his future father as if he wanted to kill him. But then Redfire just smiled at his father and landed softly on his feet again, powering down from Level 1 Super Saiyan mode to being his normal self again. Then he said, "Power down." and instantly he was out of his Omega Green Saiyan Ranger form and back to normal.

Redfire said to his father, "Good. You're everything my mother said you would be, though she had told me in a letter that you were still a Level 1 Super Saiyan when you died. So I guess I can trust you."

Redfire then took out what look like to Travis as his grandmother's invention, the MiniPod, the Code Lyoko Universe's version of DBZ's Capsule. But it was the kind that people of his grandmother's home-Universe would use for medicines. Just like the Capsule used for the cure Trunks gave to Goku. But it was his grandmother's version of the Medicine Capsule. Travis wondered if Redfire was giving him a cure to something.

"Sorry about all the secrecy, but I really need your word that you will tell the others what I'm about to say." Redfire told his future father.

"Well, I've never had a problem with telling my friends something that I needed to share with them." Travis told Redfire. "But... Sure, you have my word."

"My name is Redfire, as you already know. This may sound crazy, but I'm not from this Universe." Redfire explained. "I came here through a wormhole from the Power Rangers SPD Universe. But I am a native of this Universe, except I am born three years, eight months, and thirty days from now."

"Really? From another Universe? That's incredible." Travis replied in surprise. "I thought I was the only one with Multiverse-traveling technology."

"No, you're not the only one with Multiverse-traveling technology. The Universe of the old Jet Li movie The One has Multiverse-traveling technology, and so does the Universe I'm from, the Power Rangers SPD Universe, but I'm from their new Earth Base, Multiverse Patrol Delta."

"So there are other Earths with Multiverse-traveling technology?" Travis asked, a little bit confused.

"Yes, there are," Redfire said to his father. "But I didn't come here to this Universe, my home-Universe, to tell you that. I originally came to this Universe on the orders of my mother, who wrote a letter addressed to me for when I was older, and on the orders of my commander, Commander Doggie Cruger. I came here to talk to you about something important..."

"In one month, at 10:00 am, an enemy of the Teen Titans here and a Teen Titan will be killed by each other, but the enemy will return to the Earth in five years, eight months, and thirty days with the power of a strong demonic force, along with the master that will grant him those powers so he can destroy the Earth and the Titans."

"What's the big deal? Is this enemy an alien or something?" Travis asked Redfire.

"No," Redfire replied to his future father. "The enemy is Slade. He is killed when he fights Robin one last time. They run towards each other in that last fight, holding their bow sticks like swords and running each other through with them. They both die. But Slade doesn't die right away. You try to heal Robin, but just like Ron Stoppable, he is too weak. And the master of him when he gets granted the demonic power is Trigon. Trigon returns also to cause another apocalypse. Do you know anything about Trigon and Slade, Gohan?"

"I only know about them from the historical tapes and DVDs from the Reality Universe, where I grew up. What, they're the cause of what I foresaw?"

"You foresaw the apocalypse?" Chris asked his father in surprise.

"Yeah, I foresaw it." Travis explained. "But it was a clouded vision, because I couldn't see who was the cause of the apocalypse, because the two people I saw destroying the Earth were silhouettes. So it's Trigon and Slade that are the cause of the apocalypse?"

"Yes, they are the cause," Redfire confirmed. "But I was sent away from this Universe to the Power Ranges SPD Universe when I was only two years old, because my mother told me in the letter that she wanted me to have a better chance at life there than I would here. And so that's why I am a Power Ranger of Multiverse Patrol Delta…

"But there is an ancient Hebrew prophecy in this Universe stating that I am to be the savior of this Universe and save it. It says that I am to destroy Slade and Trigon for good. But the apocalypse hasn't happened yet, so there is nothing I can do at the moment except wait.

"But before you took the initiation test to become a Teen Titan, when I was fighting Slade, he offered to help me realize my full potential as a Saiyan if I became his apprentice. But I refused, though I still have the feeling that he's going to find a way to force me to become his apprentice, like he did with Raven and Beast Boy's future daughter, Tonks, and Robin."

"Is there a way we can prevent that from happening?" Travis asked. "The apocalypse, I mean."

"No, there's no way to stop it." Redfire explained. "Well, actually, there _is_ a way to stop it. I'm the one who's to stop Trigon and Slade, like I said earlier. The prophecy said so, because I read it in the Power Rangers SPD Universe's Multiversal Database of prophecies."

"Hmm..." Travis started to think. "I wonder why I won't be able to stop them. What happens to me Redfire? Do I get killed by Slade as well?"

"No." Redfire shook his head. "You die of the heart virus that nearly killed Goku. You get infected with it not too long from now. You won't survive it."

"WHAT?! What a bummer! Being killed by a stupid virus! I've always wanted to defeat Slade or Trigon I want to at least fight one of those two before I retire from MVA duty. I don't even get a chance to take a crack at either of them!"

Redfire smiled at that response from his future father. "You're a courageous man, Gohan. I'm glad my mother wanted me to come here."

"Huh?" Travis said. Redfire could see that Travis was clearly confused.

"Here, take this MiniPod. It's for your health." Redfire explained to Travis. "There no cure for the virus now. But Cyborg would've created it for me to give it to you. But it would've been too late to give it to you. Because you were already dead. Just take this medicine when you get sick and you'll be fine."

"Really? A cure? That's awesome." Travis said in excitement. "It's purple too. I bet it's grape-flavored."

"I shouldn't be doing this, for it changes history." Redfire explained. "But I guess some history should be changed. And I'm glad, for my mother said I could trust you."

"Your mother knows me? Who is she?" Travis asked.

"I can't tell you Gohan. Otherwise I would not be born." Redfire explain again. "Because then the space-time continuum would be disrupted and I would disappear from existence like Marty McFly of the Back to the Future Universe nearly did. But as soon as I'm born, I will let you know who I really am. I promise you that."

"One last question, Redfire..." Travis said.

"Shoot, Gohan." Redfire replied.

"When Robin gets killed by Slade, is there any way I can revive him?" Travis inquired.

"No." Redfire shook his head again, this time with sadness. "He won't be able to be revived. He dies for good, and it devastates Starfire very badly. If you talk to Robin telepathically when he's about to die, he will make you promise him to take care of Starfire for him when he's gone. And when he does, promise him that you'll take care of Starfire for him. I know they're in a BFGF relationship. And Robin's death is going to devastate Starfire very, very badly. To the point where she will want to kill herself, just like how you're biological grandmother nearly did when Ulrich, her boyfriend, died. And you must prevent her from doing that. Otherwise, the entire Universe will die with her. You can tell Robin of his future death, but I bet it is going to shock and devastate Starfire anyway. But whatever you do, do not mention the prophecy to them. Don't even look it up for yourself. Otherwise it would jeopardize my existence. You have to promise me you won't look up the prophecy or have have the Teen Titans look it up either."

"Geez, Redfire, calm down! I won't, I promise." Travis said hastily. "And I won't have the Teen Titans look it up either."

"Thanks." Redfire said with relief. "But don't mention the prophecy to the Titans. That way they won't look it up."

"Okay." Travis said with a nod.

"That is all I have to say to you. Remember, you can tell the Titans my warning about the future, and you can tell Robin about his future death, but don't tell him about the promise he'll have you make him. Also, don't tell any of them about the the prophecy. Otherwise, their reading of it will jeopardize my existence."

Then Redfire and Travis, a.k.a Gohan, went back into the living room where the Titans were waiting.

---

Travis tells his new friends the warning about the future.

"And so we have five years, eight months, and thirty days to train." Travis explained.

"Whoa, dude, that's kinda hard to wrap your mind around, Travis." Beast Boy replied.

"And there is no way to prevent Robin's death?" Starfire asked, with disbelief in her eyes while holding Robin's hand. She was currently pregnant with her and Robin's first child, though it was way too early to tell what gender it was. But Redfire already knew that it was going to be twins: Starbird and Robin.

"I'm sorry, Starfire, but Redfire says there is not. I guess I can try to revive him when he does die, but I doubt it will work."

"What about Redfire?" Raven asked Travis. "Who is he? And where does he come from?"

"Well, he told me that he came from the Power Rangers SPD Universe." Travis explained. "But he is from their new Earth base, Multiverse Patrol Delta. Though Redfire told me he is a native of this Universe. But that's about all he told me about himself. But he did tell me that when he was fighting Slade, Slade had offered to help Redfire realize his full potential as a Saiyan if Redfire becomes his apprentice. But he told me he refused because he does not align himself with evil. But Redfire told me that he still has the feeling that Slade will find a way to force him to become his apprentice like he did with Tonks."

"How does he know about mine and Beast Boy's daughter?" Raven asked, confused. "He only got here after she went back to the future! He couldn't have known about Tonks."

"Well, somehow he seems to know a lot about her." Travis explained. "Though I don't much about her myself, but he seems to know a lot more about her than I do."

"How do you know so much about my daughter and the future, Redfire?" Beast Boy asked Redfire with a lot of seriousness.

"It was in the Multiversal Database at MPD on this Universe." Redfire explained. "That's why I know so much about Tonks and the future. But I don't think it will show up in the Multiversal Database of this Universe, because it is against the programming of the Multiversal Database to allow a Universe to look up information on itself."

"You mean, it has some sort of artificial intelligence?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, Cyborg. The Multiversal Database can tell when any one Universe is trying to look itself up." Redfire replied.

"How do we know you're not lying and working for Slade?" Robin asked with skepticism.

"Trust me, Robin, I would never, and I mean _never_, work for Slade, unless he forced me like he did with Tonks. But I would try to fight against his orders when and _if_ he forces me." Redfire said reassuringly. "You'll find out when I'm born in three years, eight months, and thirty days from now. Just give me that much time. When I'm born, I will tell you all about me, I promise you guys that. Now, it's getting pretty late. We should get some rest."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Robin agreed. "We'll find you a room to sleep in, Redfire. I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to go to on this Earth?"

Redfire laughed softly. "You guessed correctly, Robin." Redfire said with amusement. He looked towards Jinx. "Hey, Jinx, would you mind showing me to the guest room?"

"Sure." Jinx said, blushing. She motioned for Redfire to follow her. When he did they both walked out of the living room of Teen Titans Tower, and the door closed behind the two teenagers, the other Titans looked at each other, then laughed like crazy. That is, everyone except Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Travis. It was just Beast Boy and Cyborg laughing like crazy.

"Cyborg, dude, did you... haha... see the way Jinx... haha... was looking at Redfire?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg, laughing like crazy. "Haha... I think she has the hots for him!"

"Yeah, I think... Haha..." Cyborg said with some difficulty because of him laughing like crazy too. "I think she does too."

"She does have, as you say, the hots for him." Raven said.

"She does?" Robin asked Raven, surprised. Raven nodded. "Did you just read her mind?"

"Yes, I did." Raven replied. "I read her mind whenever she was staring at Redfire. She thinks he's the boy of her dreams. She pretty much has a crush on him."

"Well, did you see if Redfire feels the same way?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Yeah, he does think she is the girl of his dreams." Raven replied emotionlessly.

"I knew it! They have the hots for each other!" Beast Boy said, starting to laugh like crazy again.

True, Redfire and Jinx had an instant crush on each other, but the Titans didn't know that their crush on each other would be developing into something much, much more within the next few minutes. But at the moment, it would be just a crush.

---

While Jinx was walking down the hallways with Redfire, she wanted to ask him if he ever had a girlfriend. But Redfire wanted to ask Jinx a similar question: if she ever had a boyfriend.

"Redfire, can I ask you something?" Jinx asked.

"What is it, Jinx?" Redfire replied.

"Have you... have you ever had a girlfriend?" Jinx asked again, looking away, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I had one once." Redfire said, embarrassed in return.

"Were you... serious?" Jinx asked, still embarrassed.

"No. but I liked her for a while." Redfire replied, also still embarrassed. "Can I ask you something also, Jinx?"

"What?" Jinx said in a prompting tone, though embarrassed.

"Have _you_ ever had a boyfriend?" Redfire asked Jinx. Now it was Redfire's turn to look away in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing bright red.

"Yes, once." Jinx replied. "We were engaged. But... I don't know if I should say this so early, but... I... I kinda like you, Redfire."

"You do?" Redfire asked. He was hoping she would say that, because he really liked her since he first laid his eyes on her. And, somehow, he sensed she felt the same about him. Redfire's embarrassment went away with that knowledge. He turned to face Jinx.

"Jinx... look at me." Redfire said to her softly, smiling. He lifted her chin up until her eyes met his.

"It's funny how the world works... because I like you too." Redfire said quietly. "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you when I walked into the living room after I healed myself."

Jinx looked at him embarrassingly. "Really?" She asked.

"Really." Redfire replied.

"But I was a criminal..." Jinx whispered, embarrassed. Redfire looked at her with sympathy.

"I don't care about that. I look at people for who they are, and not what they used to be."

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked, confused.

"What I mean is... I look on the inside of a person for who they are, not the outside." Redfire replied.

Jinx looked at Redfire with a confused look on her face. But then she understood what Redfire was saying.

"Thank you." Jinx replied softly.

Then they both leaned in for a kiss. What they were too busy to notice that they were being watched. And while the the six Teen Titans left in the living room were watching them on the security screen, they were cheering and wolf-whistling as they cheered for the new young couple. That is, everyone except for Raven. Even though she looked emotionless about this, she was actually happy that Jinx was finally able someone that would love her for who she was, and not what she used to be. Raven was truly happy for Jinx, even though she did not show it.

---

Meanwhile...

Slade was waiting on Mother Mae-Eye while he watched Redfire and Jinx kissing. They were clearly in love with each other. How he hated love. But he thought of an idea that would use Redfire's love for Jinx against Redfire himself. Then came a knock on his lair door. Slade got up from his computer console, where he was watching Redfire, and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw that it was Mother Mae-Eye.

"Mother Mae-Eye, I'm so glad you could make it." Slade greeted her.

"Why wouldn't I, Slade?" Mother Mae-Eye said, sternly. "After all, we are allies in the side of Evil."

"Yes, yes, of course." Slade replied. "As I promised, I would let you know the details of what I want you to do when you arrived."

He motioned her to the computer console, where he was watching Redfire and Jinx kissing. Then they both saw Redfire and Jinx part from their kiss, both of them smiling at each other. Then they both walked hand-in-hand, with Jinx leaning her head on Redfire's shoulder. Slade pointed to Redfire's image on the screen. Then he turned to Mother Mae-Eye.

"Do you see that orange-haired teenage boy walking with Jinx?" Slade asked Mother Mae-Eye.

"Yes, I do." Mother Mae-Eye replied. "Is he the newest Teen Titan?"

"I'm not sure yet, but he may be a candidate." Slade replied back to Mother Mae-Eye. "You have the power to shape-shift, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are." Mother Mae-Eye confirmed. "Who do you want me to imitate? You know I require the DNA of the person you want me to shape-shift into."

"Yes, I know. I want you to imitate this person." Slade replied. He typed the name 'Queen Yumi Ishiyama-Gaia' into the Multiversal Database search engine box. And when he hit the 'Enter' key, it brought up what looked like to Mother Mae-Eye as a Japanese girl. And the file on Queen Yumi also included a sample of her blood. And Mother Mae-Eye required a sample of any person's DNA if she was to shape-shift into that person. A small amount of Yumi's blood-sample appeared in a vial that Slade had readied to receive the blood in. Then Slade took the vial of blood out of the small chamber at the computer console. Then he showed Mother Mae-Eye the vial.

"Is this a sufficient amount of blood in order for you to shape-shift?" Slade asked Mother Mae-Eye.

Mother Mae-Eye took the vial and studied it for awhile. Then she looked back at Slade and nodded.

"Yes, this is sufficient." Mother Mae-Eye confirmed. "Why do you want me to imitate her?"

"Because when you get her DNA into your system," Slade explained. "Not only will you be able to change into her at will, but you will also have her Ki signature to disguise your own, and you will have her memories so when Redfire's father, Travis Marksman III, sees you, he would sense Yumi's Ki signature instead of yours. And so he will think it's really his grandmother, not you. Redfire will sense the same thing as his father, except Yumi is Redfire's _great_-grandmother. So when the Titans allow you inside the tower to visit Travis, say that you came to visit Travis and Redfire, but then, after you talk with Travis, tell all of the Teen Titans that you want to speak with Redfire privately. Then give him this cake. The icing has the same kill pill that I used on Raven and Beast Boy's future daughter, Tonks. But the micro probes that I used in the Teen Titans when I made Robin my apprentice, and when I made Tonks my apprentice, are reprogrammed to control Redfire's powers up to his Super Saiyan Rage Level 3 form. And I'm determined to kill him after he kills the Titans, so the prophecy of me causing the apocalypse and destroying the Universe would be fulfilled, along with the prophecy that my master Trigon would return to the Earth to reign over it. And Redfire is the long-foreseen savior of this Universe. And if he is killed, then the Universe will be destroyed with him. That's why I want you to go to Titans Tower: Imitate Queen Yumi Ishiyama-Gaia and give Redfire the cake. Then make sure he eats the cake. And when he eats the cake, say that you must return to Armenthia I, and then come back here, but not before you change back."

"Alright, just leave it all to me." Mother Mae-Eye said with confidence. She then gulped down the small sample of Queen Yumi's blood. A few minutes later, the genetic code of Queen Yumi worked into Mother Mae-Eye's own genetic structure. Then, after another five minutes, Mother Mae-Eye tested herself out, and so she shape-shifted. And when she was completed, she fully looked like the real Queen Yumi Ishiyama-Gaia. Slade even tested his Ki sense, and found out he even sensed only Queen Yumi's Ki signature. Then Mother Mae-Eye looked back at Slade with a look in her eyes asking him what she should do now. Slade picked up the cake, which Slade made it a chocolate one, because he found out that Redfire's favorite kind of cake was chocolate. So Slade made it a chocolate cake, with the kill pill hidden in the icing. He handed the cake to the Yumi look-alike. Only he would know the Yumi look-alike's true identity.

"Now go and infiltrate the Teen Titans Tower and give the cake to Redfire. And make sure he eats the entire cake. He's a sucker for chocolate cake." Slade commanded Mother Mae-Eye.

"As you wish." Mother Mae-Eye replied to Slade, bowing to him. She then used the teleportation technique that she had learned from Yumi's DNA and teleported herself to the front of Titans Tower.


	5. Chapter 4: The Deception

**Chapter 4: The Deception**

Redfire and Jinx had arrived at the guest room, where Redfire was to sleep for the night. When they both got to the guest room door, Redfire turned to look at Jinx.

"I should thank you, Jinx." Redfire said softly. "You're the first person to ever show me what it's like to love someone. Someone that you'll want to spend the rest of your life with.

Jinx stepped on the tips of her toes and gave Redfire a soft kiss on his lips. But Redfire pulled her closer to him, and the kiss became more passionate for both of them. Then they parted from their kiss and smiled at each other.

"I should thank you too, Redfire." Jinx replied quietly. "You're the first person to accept me for I am, and not what I used to be..." Then Jinx stepped on the tips of her toes again and gave Redfire another soft kiss on his lips yet again. Then she smiled at him with slight embarrassment, her cheeks flushing a faint red. Then she turned back towards the way they had come. But before she turned around the corner, Jinx turned back to Redfire and looked at him.

"Good night... Redfire." Jinx said slowly in a whisper. Then Jinx turned the corner and walked towards her room. Redfire smiled and closed his eyes at the thought that he now had his first girlfriend.

"Good night, Jinx." Redfire whispered as he looked up and opened his eyes, looking at the direction Jinx went through to go to her room. Then Redfire turned towards the guest room. He put his hand on the Handprint Scanner. The door opened. Redfire walked in and got changed it the pair of green pajamas that he had brought with him. Then he closed the door and, after the door had closed, crawled into the guest bed. He was asleep in less than five seconds, for today had been a _extremely_ tiring day.

About 11 hours later, Redfire woke up to the feeling of someone kissing him softly on the lips. Redfire smiled, though his eyes were still closed, as he sensed who was giving him the kiss: Jinx.

"Hey Jinx." Redfire said, opening his eyes.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jinx said quietly, smiling.

"I sensed who it was giving me the kiss as soon as I woke up." Redfire replied, rubbing his eyes for a few seconds. His vision was better after that. Then he looked at Jinx. Redfire could see that she was clearly confused about he had just said. "Your kiss woke me up, Jinx."

"Oh. Okay." Jinx replied, less confused. She looked through the doorway of Redfire's room as if she were staring at something in the distance.

"Redfire, can I ask you something?" Jinx said, looking back at Redfire.

"Sure, Jinx. What's on your mind?" Redfire looked at her and nodded, prompting her to continue. He wanted to know what was on her mind by word of mouth instead of knowing through mind-reading.

"Did you really mean what you said about you accepting people for who they are, and not what they used to be?" Jinx asked, looking at Redfire with a worried look in her eyes.

Redfire could see that Jinx was really worried that he hadn't totally accepted her because of her past actions. He smiled.

"Come here, Jinx." Redfire said. Jinx got closer and Redfire pulled her into an embrace. Jinx hugged him back. She had already started to enjoy whenever they embraced each other, and so had he, even though they've only known each other since yesterday.

"Yes, I did mean what I said." Redfire said. "And do you know why? Because my brothers, sister and I grew up on thinking that because our father put it into our minds when each of us were born. But that knowledge didn't become active in our minds until we were about five years old. Like I told you yesterday, I don't care about what you did in the past, as long as you turned over a new leaf."

"And that's all I ever wanted in a boy," Jinx said. She started to cry at this time. "But... because of... my past actions... no one has ever accepted me for who I am, except for the Teen Titans. But all I wanted was for someone to love me for who I am now, and not the criminal I used to be." By this time, she was shaking and crying uncontrollably now. Redfire hugged Jinx tighter and rocked her back and forth to comfort her. Jinx hugged Redfire tightly also. She buried her head into Redfire's shoulder and just let all the pain she had to endure for many years flow out in tears. Redfire rocked her back and forth to comfort her, and Jinx allowed herself to be comforted, even though she was still crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Shhhh… don't cry, Jinx. As long as there is breath in my body, I will never abandon you." Redfire whispered to her in her ear. Jinx hugged her boyfriend ever so much tighter, taking in his comfort. Jinx then looked up into Redfire's eyes with a hopeful look in her eyes at what he had just said.

"Pr… Promise?" Jinx said, her voice still shaky from crying.

"I promise, sweetie. Even if Slade forces me to become his apprentice, deep down, I promise, I will never abandon you. If he forces me to try to kill the Teen Titans, something's telling me that my powers will help me break free of his control when and _if_ Slade forces me to become his apprentice." Redfire then gave Jinx a soft kiss on her lips, which became a passionate one for both of them. When they parted, Jinx was still crying. This time she was just crying softly. Redfire wiped her tears away with the cuff of his pajama shirt. Finally, Jinx got a hold of herself and stopped crying. Then Redfire looked Jinx right in the eyes again.

"Would you mind stepping outside for a minute, Jinx?" Redfire asked. "I need to get dressed."

Jinx nodded her head, got up, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Redfire went to the door and locked it. Then he went to his suitcase and pulled out a fresh green MPD uniform. Then he stripped off his pajamas and put on the uniform. Then Redfire put on his MPD-standard power-lace combat boots. Then, after he had gotten dressed, he slipped his Omega Morpher onto his left wrist, since he was a right-handed person. He then unlocked the door and opened it, finding Jinx to the left on the other side of the door, waiting for him. She turned around as soon as she heard the door open. She turned to see Redfire leaning on the door frame, fully dressed and looking at her lovingly, smiling.

"Ready to go eat?" Redfire said with a mysterious-like smile. "Something smells good. Plus I'm _starving_." Jinx and Redfire both laughed. Then they locked hands together and walked down the hallways of Teen Titans Tower towards the living room, where the smells of breakfast were coming from. Then Redfire looked down at Jinx.

"Jinx, can I ask you something?" Redfire asked.

"Sure." Jinx replied, looking into Redfire's eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"What happened between you and Kid Flash?" Redfire asked. "Because it said in the Future Events section in the info on this Universe that you and Kid Flash were supposed to be getting married within a few months from now. I mean, what was the deal with you and Kid Flash?"

"He broke off the engagement and broke up with me as soon as he found out that I was pregnant." Jinx explained, with a sad tone in her voice. "He broke up with me as soon as I told him I was pregnant with his kid. I'm only a month pregnant. He didn't want me to get pregnant before we got married. But it happened. And now he's mad at me. He told me that he didn't want anything to do with me or the kid."

"That's just cruel." Redfire said hotly, as he remembered something he had read in the Multiversal Database about his father's adoptive family. "I know about someone in my father's adoptive family that's just like him."

"Who?" Jinx asked.

"My late adoptive great-great-great-grandfather's biological grandfather, Mark, of the Reality Universe." Redfire explained.

"What'd he do?" Jinx asked, though she had a pretty good idea of what her boyfriend was about to say.

"When my adoptive grandmother of four greats was born, her mother and biological father weren't having a very good relationship. They went to court for custody rights, but Mark said right there and then to the judge that he did not want anything to do his daughter, who is my late adoptive grandmother of five greats, and my late great-great-great-grandfather's mother. Mark walked out of the courtroom right after he said he didn't want anything to do with his own daughter. Man, was I _pissed off_ when I found out about that through the Multiversal Database about the Reality Universe. He pretty much did the same thing as Kid Flash, walk out on his own wife and child...

"Anyway, after Mark walked out of the courtroom, about one year or so later, my father's late adoptive grandmother of five greats met a man who was a Navy SEAL during the Vietnam War. And that man was Patrick Lavender. He adopted my grandmother of four greats and married her mother, and even had a kid through her, Richard Lavender, but that was his only natural child, but my late adoptive grandfather of five greats died when my grandfather of three greats was only seven years old. Then he eventually ended up becoming an Honorary Gaion. But he was killed by Celar when he was only twenty years old."

"Celar? You mean Andron's Celar?" Jinx was surprised to know that Redfire knew about the Teen Titans' old enemy through their allies, the Xeno Gaia Force.

"Yes, Andron's Celar." Redfire confirmed with a nod. "Well, that's all I have to say about Kid Flash. Just know this: I will be there for you and your baby, no matter what."

"Thank you, Redfire." Jinx replied with pure sincerity. "That makes me feel better, knowing that my child will at least have a father." Jinx looked sad again. "I just wish Kid Flash wouldn't have walked out on me."

"I know." Redfire hugged her tightly. "But there's nothing else you could've done, is there? He walked out on you, and you have the right to be mad at him. I would, if I were you."

"Yeah," Jinx said distantly and sadly. "I guess I do have the right to be mad at him." Then she brightened up, looked at Redfire, and smiled. "But at least I have you... Redfire." Then she gave Redfire a soft kiss on the cheek and Redfire was satisfied. They said nothing more as they walked hand-in-hand, with Jinx laying her head on Redfire's shoulder. Eventually they reached the living room, where Redfire could smell Cyborg cooking eggs, bacon, and flapjacks for Raven, himself, Robin, Starfire, Jinx, and Redfire, and Beast Boy was on the phone, ordering three orders of tofu. Jinx and Redfire sat down next to each other at the table with the other Teen Titans. Robin looked over at Redfire and smiled.

"Good morning, Redfire." Robin said in a friendly tone. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Wonderfully, wonderfully. Hey, Cyborg, pass me a glass of OJ, please." Cyborg threw Redfire a glass of orange juice at very high speed because of his cybernetically enhanced strength, and Redfire caught the glass quick enough without spilling a drop. His hand just shot out and caught the glass. Redfire started to drink the OJ when Robin said something to him at the same time.

"Hey Redfire. When you were still sleeping, and we were getting ready for breakfast, Queen Yumi Ishiyama-Gaia of the Armenthian Empire had contacted us, wishing to see you." As soon as Robin had said that, Redfire had spit out the OJ that was still in his mouth. He looked at Robin with surprise as he wiped his mouth while coughing because of the citric acid burning his throat.

"Oh... I... I wouldn't want to... impose," Redfire said while coughing.

"Oh, not at all. She just said she would like to see you." Robin continued, "She says she made something for you when she comes to see you..."

"She's coming here?!" Redfire said, this time with a lot of surprise.

"Yes, she is." Robin confirmed.

"Do you know my grandmother, Redfire?" Travis asked Redfire. "By the way you're acting, it sounds like you know her."

"She's an old friend of mine, Travis." Redfire said, looking a little distant.

"Well, she's coming here, like Robin said, and wants to see you." Travis said. "Though, like I said, by the way you're acting, it seems like you're connected to my grandmother."

"I haven't seen your grandmother in 10 years, Travis." Redfire said flatly. "I was beginning to wonder if she forgot about me."

That's when the Teen Titans heard the large video screen beeping, Robin ran over to the screen and pressed the 'Answer' button. As soon as Robin pressed the 'Answer' button, Queen Yumi Ishiyama-Gaia's image appeared on the screen once again. But this time, she looked scared.

"Redfire, if you hear this message, don't go to see the other me, because that's Mother Mae-Eye in disguise." Yumi explained. The Teen Titans guessed it was a recorded message sent through an inter-galactic wormhole because of the way she said 'if you hear this message'. "She had gotten a sample of my blood from Slade so she could shape-shift into me. She was given a chocolate cake with a kill pill in the icing to mind-control you so he can destroy the Teen Titans through you because of your ability to go into Super Saiyan Rage Level 4. Whatever you do, don't fall for Mother Mae-Eye's trap. Please don't fall for Slade or Mother Mae-Eye's trap. Please be safe." The message went through some static for a few seconds, then cut off completely. All the Teen Titans looked shocked, even Redfire.

Then Travis spoke up. "Mother Mae-Eye wouldn't have said that." Then he looked at Redfire. "Will you be able to handle Mother Mae-Eye?"

"Of course," Redfire said, but with uncertainty. "Though I don't know how I'm going to defeat her."

"She is a very powerful witch." Starfire spoke up. "We should know. We had to battle her."

"But I sense that she is more powerful than she was before." Raven said. "_A lot_ more powerful. Probably more than we can handle now."

"But nothing I can't handle." Redfire said with a lot of confidence. "But I am still unsure as to how I might be able to defeat her." Then Redfire perked up and looked at Travis. "Travis, do you know the Fusion Technique?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Travis said with surprise because he knew where Redfire was going with the subject of the Fusion Technique. "Are you suggesting that you and I fuse into one?"

"Yeah, I am." Redfire confirmed with a nod. "Because I am sensing Mother Mae-Eye right outside the main door to the Titans Tower. And her power level is about twice as much as Janemba's." Redfire looked uncertain again at first, but then he looked determined. "But we should still have a fighting chance to be able to take her down!" And as Redfire said those last three words, he punched his right fist into an open left palm. Then he looked back at Travis. "And since our combined form will also know all of mine and your moves, then our combined form can use my Instant Transmission technique to teleport us to the outside of Titans Tower."

"Hmm..." Travis started to think. "It sounds risky, but I'll do it." Travis and Redfire got into position. Then Redfire looked at Raven.

"Hey Raven." Redfire called out the Titan's name. She looked at Redfire. "I think you should cloak yourself and the rest of the Titans with a shield of your dark energy. Because it's gonna get bright in here."

Raven did as she was told as soon as the other four Teen Titans had gathered around her. Then right before the Teen Titans' very eyes, Travis and Redfire did the Fusion Technique.

"Fu..." Redfire and Travis said in unison. They moved toward each other sort of like water ballerinas.

"Sion..." They turned their opposing knees toward each other, but the arms away from each other: the opposing directions of knees and arms, like Goku and Vegeta when they fused into Gogeta.

"HAAAA!!!" As soon as both of them said that, they both bent toward each other, with their index fingers outstretched fully and touching at the tips. A bright light surrounded them as soon as the tips of their index fingers touched each other. The light filled the entire living room. Then the light died down after a few minutes. Raven lowered her shield. What the rest of the Teen Titans saw after the light was totally gone was something that made them drop their jaws. They saw a tall, very muscular version of the two teens fused together as one person, with the fused version having the features of both Travis and Redfire in him. His head was down. But then he he looked up. The Teen Titans got scared as soon as Raven lowered her dark energy shield and all of them saw the fused version of Redfire and Travis. But the Redfire-Travis fusion warrior just smiled and laughed.

"I am neither Redfire nor Travis. I am Revis the Super Saiyan!" The Fusion warrior said. "Slade's evil reign is over! I have come for Mother Mae-Eye for now, but I shall return one day to destroy Slade once and for all."

"Do you know the way to the front door, Revis?" Robin asked the Fusion warrior.

"No, I don't." Revis replied. "But I'll find it by following Mother Mae-Eye's Ki signature trail." Revis said with confidence. "But don't worry about me not knowing the secret password to open the front door. Even though I know it from the half of me that is Travis, I'll just use my Redfire half's Instant Transmission technique and teleport myself back inside the tower. Don't worry, you guys, I'll destroy Mother Mae-Eye before I split up into Redfire and Travis again." Revis put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes for a second, thinking about where he wanted to go. Then Revis's eyes shot open, with a very determined look in them.

"INSTANT TRANSMISSION!" Revis yelled. Then, suddenly, he was gone in a blur.

"Where'd Revis teleport to, Raven?" Beast Boy asked his girlfriend.

"He teleported to the outside back of the tower." Raven replied to her boyfriend. "He is trying to sneak up on Mother Mae-Eye and ambush her. And it's going to work, because I'm having a vision of the near future. And he's going to obliterate her totally."

"Well, I hope that vision of yours is right." Robin replied. "Because if Revis is defeated by Mother Mae-Eye, then we're sunk."

As the rest of the Teen Titans watched the security screen, they saw the Fusion warrior Revis sneak towards the front of Teen Titans Tower, towards Mother Mae-Eye. And the rest of the Teen Titans were hoping that the Fusion warrior would be able to defeat Mother Mae-Eye herself. If he couldn't defeat Mother Mae-Eye, then it was the end of the Teen Titans for sure.

---

Revis was close to the front of Teen Titans Tower. About two minutes of walking slowly, he was finally at the front of the tower. He just hoped his Ultimate Ki Masking technique would keep Mother Mae-Eye from sensing where he was at when he is sneaking up on her. He used his Instant Transmission technique and teleported himself to just behind Mother Mae-Eye. And when he appeared behind Mother Mae-Eye, he tapped her on the shoulder. When she looked behind her in shock, she saw a fist coming up from underneath her and Revis gave her a monstrous upper-cut. She flew high into the air from the impact. Revis shot up after Mother Mae-Eye and used the Shadow Move technique to quickly get to where Mother Mae-Eye was rising in the air. He brought his two fists together and slammed them down on Mother Mae-Eye and made her shoot towards the ground at a high speed. And when she made contact with the ground, the force of her body hitting the ground caused her body to make a crater in the ground. She got up shakily, bleeding pretty badly from a cut on the corner of her mouth. Then Revis had his Redfire half's Omega Saber form in his hand. Revis grabbed the hilt of the blade with both hands and raised it high above his head, looking at Mother Mae-Eye with an anger in his eyes that Mother Mae-Eye herself had never seen before. She looked up at Revis.

"Mother Mae-Eye," Revis said to her. "You will die for trying to deceive Redfire. This is where it ends for you. Right here... RIGHT NOW!" Revis brought up the Omega Saber over his head, gripped it hard, then brought it down hard on the top of Mother Mae-Eye's head, chopping her in half like Trunks did to Frieza. Then, just like what Trunks did to Frieza after that, Revis chopped Mother Mae-Eye's two halves into many pieces and did a huge Ki Blast to disintegrate the pieces of her body to nothing. After the smoke cleared, Revis did a short thing of his Ki Sense technique to make sure that Mother Mae-Eye was completely dead. And sure enough, she was dead. Then, all of a sudden, Revis's body turned into a body of light, then he split back into just Travis the Third and Redfire. They both looked at each other triumphantly.

"We totally rocked as Revis!" Travis said to Redfire.

"Yeah... yeah, we did, didn't we?" Redfire replied.

"Yeah, we did. Hey, Redfire, let's head back inside the tower." Travis said to Redfire. "I'll get us back into the tower using the secret entry code."

Redfire followed his future father back into the tower. When they got to the living room, they were greeted with cheers and a job well done. While Jinx pulled Redfire aside, said 'Good job', and kissed him passionately. Then everyone quieted down and Robin turned towards where Redfire and Jinx were kissing.

"Redfire?" Robin called to the half-Tamaranian. Redfire broke his kiss with Jinx and looked at Robin. Robin signaled for Redfire to approach him. When Redfire got to where Robin was standing, Robin handed him a Teen Titans Communicator. Redfire looked at Robin with complete shock and surprise. Robin just smiled.

"For your brilliant idea in getting rid of one of the greatest threats to this city, I hereby make you an Honorary Teen Titan for life."

Redfire still looked at the communicator with shock and surprise. But then he got a hold of himself, looked at Robin, and nodded.

"I am deeply grateful to accept this honor." Redfire replied with pure sincerity in his voice. "Besides, I don't have anywhere to go in this Universe. So if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here, because I have some business to take care of here."

"No, of course not." Robin replied. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"We could use someone like you on the team, Redfire!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Your power will be a great asset to the team." Robin said to Redfire. "I hope you will stay with us for a long time."

"I will." Redfire nodded. "But once I'm born, and Trigon and Slade are gone forever, I will have to go back to the world I grew up in, because according to one time travel theory, the same matter can't occupy the same space at the same time."

"What happens when that occurs?"

"The me that you're looking at will disappear along with my younger self if we come into direct contact with each other." Redfire explained.

"You mean like the old Timecop movie from from the world I grew up in?" Travis asked in surprise.

"Yes, like Timecop." Redfire replied.

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen to you in case we needed you." Cyborg said.

The Teen Titans, including Redfire, relaxed and watched movies after the battle. Then, at about four o'clock in the after noon, in the middle of another movie, Redfire turned his head to look at his girlfriend.

"Hey Jinx." Redfire called out loud, but only within her hearing.

"Yeah Redfire?" Jinx said in reply, looking at her boyfriend.

"Why don't you say we go to the non-alcohol dance club, Gwen Tennyson's Dance Club, on South Jump City Avenue?" Redfire whispered in her ear. "Couples' Night starts right now. Plus I brought a burnt music CD with some dance music that I could give to the DJ so we could dance to the music that I brought with me." Then Redfire whispered seductively to her, "So what do you say? Is it a date?"

Jinx liked the idea of dancing with her boyfriend. She looked at Redfire and smiled seductively at him.

"Ah, what the hell. Sure, why not?" Jinx says before kissing him passionately. Then Jinx said, "Hang on, let me go put on the dancing clothes I had just bought. Be back in a second, okay?"

"Actually, I've got to do the same thing. I'll meet you at the underground submarine door." Redfire said, getting up with his girlfriend.

"Good idea." Then Jinx turns towards Robin. "Hey Robin, me and Redfire are going to head out to that dance club on South Jump City Avenue after we change into our dance clothes. We'll be back around midnight, okay?"

Robin turned towards Jinx as he smiled. "Okay. See you two later."

"Have a good time, Redfire. You too, Jinx." Travis said to to the couple.

And as soon as they got to Jinx's room, Redfire gave Jinx a quick kiss on the cheek, and then he headed to his room to put on an MPD t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Then he used his Instant Transmission technique and teleported to the underground submarine door and waited for Jinx to come out. Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at the door of the underground sub with a short skirt on, a sleeveless and strapless top with an arm warmer on the left side, and a pair of thick high-heeled sandals.

"Wow!" Redfire just said with amazement as he just stared at his girlfriend.

"Do you like it?" Jinx her boyfriend hopefully.

"I think you look beautiful in that." Redfire said lovingly after he recovered from his surprise. Then Redfire typed in the secret entry code, which was the same as the one to enter the tower, and the door whooshed open. Then he motioned to his girlfriend to precede him. Jinx walked through the door, but not before stopping to give Redfire a quick peck on the cheek. Then she continued on down the lighted steps toward the submarine. Redfire went through the door right after Jinx. Then the secret door closed behind them. After about a minute and a half of walking down stairs, they reached the submarine. They both got in. As soon as they got to the other side of the strip of water separating Titans Tower Island and the Jump City mainland, Redfire called for a taxi. When the taxi came it took them to Gwen Tennyson's Dance Club. And boy, was the owner and bartender, Gwen Tennyson of the Ben 10 Universe, going to be surprised to see Redfire in person, because they were still video pen pals. And so Gwen was going to be surprised to see her video pal in person, face to face. As Redfire was thinking about this, the taxi had arrived at the dance club. Redfire paid off the taxi driver. Then Redfire escorted his girlfriend into the dance club.


End file.
